Hello, Martha Jones
by PenShips
Summary: The 11th Doctor decides to take a trip after leaving Rory and Amy to their honeymoon. He meets Martha at cafe and realizes how much he loved her. The 10th Doctor was a fool. An utter moronic fool. One-shot...
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Doctor Who...but I wish I did! =P **_

_**Anyway on with the story!**_

* * *

The Doctor sat back in his comfy couch and told the TARDIS to take him somewhere random. Amy and Rory were off to Planet XY that orbited the star Lintent in the Galaxy Withle in the 50th century. He would be picking them up in about week, it was their honeymoon and he had no desire to stay around _that_ time. He would go wondering off on his own, just the way he liked. The TARDIS hummed in response and started up which resulted in him flying out of the couch and landing face first at least ten feet from the it.

The TARDIS made a soft croak that sounded almost that she was chuckling. The Doctor scowled, he sat up and rubbed his bruised nose. This made the TARDIS chuckled louder. Suddenly the TARDIS tilted forward with rough landing it caused the Doctor to be thrown around like a rag doll.

The Doctor's scowl deepened. 'Sometimes I think you do that on purpose!'

The Doctor walked out of the 'living room' and into the console room, tutting at the console, he grabbed his jacket that was thrown causally over one of the railings. He played with his bow tie as he wondered where the TARDIS could have brought him. He armed himself with his sonic screwdriver and turned to the door, never knew what dangers you could find out there. So his motto was never go unprepared, well really his motto was bow ties are cool but that was one of his many mottos.

He swung the TARDIS door open. He was disappointed to find that it was Earth in the 21st century. He lifted his head and sniffed the air; only 0.04 percentage carbon dioxide in the air. That meant he was somewhere in the early years of the 21st century. He looked around him; he was bombarded with images of ipods and the latest computers. Shoes called converses and mobile phones that had great internet and whatnot.

2010 in London, he thought. Definitely 2010. He sighed, he was hoping for some action but he supposed a quiet day won't do any harm. He closed the TARDIS door and wondered off. He spotted a quaint little café. Through the huge window he could see there were a few people scattered in the café, some were with a friend chatting away without a care in the world and munching on croissant or cake, others had their head bent over a small device (perhaps a mobile phone or ipod), their coffee cooling in front of them and a select few had their head buried in a book occasionally coming out to take a sip of the drink in front of them. The Doctor couldn't quite place what it was about the place but he felt drawn to it.

When he walked in soft mixtures of scents hit his nose. The place was like a slice of heaven, it smelt like old books, coffee and comforting scent of mild lavender. The Doctor shook his head, he had no idea why it was so wonderful to him perhaps it was one of his regenerations and smelling it reminded him of his former self. Though from what he knew about his former self; he doubted it. There were a couple of waitresses walking slowly from table to table adding to the lazy atmosphere of the place. About five tables in the back of the café were immersed in darkness and he, again for reason unknown to him, was drawn to it. The place was wooden, the walls and floors, even the tables and chairs were wooden. Dark brown swirled in front of his eyes. He walked to one of the tables at the back and sat down. He felt at home, there was a warm bubbly feeling in the pit of his stomach that spread all around him. From where he was seated, he could see the entire world through the shop window, small droplets of rain began to fall and he watched in interest as the humans began to run for shelter. He chuckled, humans! They never failed to amuse him.

A tall blonde waitress with a huge harido came to take his order. He told her he would take a good old British cup of tea and she giggled a little and rushed off to fill his order. The rain was now pelting down and there was hardly anyone in the streets. The door to the café swung open and a petite dark-skinned woman walked in. She shook a large black umbrella out and placed it with the other coats and umbrellas. She took off her large black coat to reveal a dark red jumper and black fitted work trousers. She had a small black handbag that she swung over shoulders. The Doctor couldn't help but think he knew her from _somewhere _but where?

He racked the memories of his former self and grimaced when he found her. Martha Jones. Poor, poor Martha Jones. Sweet, beautiful Martha. He deserved a kick to the rear end for the way he treated her. And she always kept coming back, always stayed strong. _You are not replacing her; don't __**ever **__think you are replacing her, _the words echoed in his mind. He sighed, how was he so horrible? He watched her walk up to one of the waitresses and order. He was too stuck up to notice her, too 'in love' with Rose to see what he had right in front of him. A moment with flashed in his head, he was with Martha's clone, something the Sontarans did he believed and he, his former self, was screaming at it. The Doctor listened intently to himself and began to wonder, how did he know? How could he have possibly known where her hairline was? Or how the colour of her eyes were wrong? And the how she wasn't as tall as the clone was? How could he, his former self have known all that without looking at her, really looking at her?

A small hand tapped him on his shoulder. He drew out of his thoughts to find himself staring into the face of Martha Jones. She gave him a nervous smile. 'Hi,' she choked out. 'I normally sit here. You don't mind if I sit down?'

He gave her a reassuring smile. 'No, no, I'd enjoy the company. Besides most tables are full up,' he lied, some of the people that were previously there had left and the place was completely empty.

She sat down and stared at him. She furrowed her eyebrows and a flashed of recognition flew past her eyes before she shook her head and stuck her hand out. 'I'm Martha Jones,' she said confidently. The Doctor smiled, there was his Martha Jones. The confident, caring, wonderful, beautiful, cheeky, tough Martha Jones.

He took her hand and squeezed it, ignoring the small spark of pleasure he felt running down his arm and through his entire body. 'The-,' he stopped and racked his brains for another name. 'Daniel Smith.'

She smiled at him. 'Nice to meet you, Daniel.'

The tall blonde waitress came to the table and gave him his tea and Martha hers. She winked at him and gave him a napkin. When the Doctor opened it, it had her number on it with a neatly written 'call me' and the bottom of it. He couldn't some the grin that came to his face, humans, they never learn, do they? Martha mistook his grin of something else and he watched as her face fell. And once again, he was sure; he had caused her heart to break. He watched as she dug into her handbag and pulled out a book entitled 'The Picture Of Dorian Gray'. She found her bookmark and buried her head in it.

'I love that book!' he exclaimed suddenly.

She raised her head up. 'Really?'

'Yeah, it's my favourite hu-' he stopped himself quickly. He wasn't sure if saying it was his favourite human book would go down well with her. 'It's my favourite book, has been since I was a little boy. I use to sneak out at sundown to read it, books like those were not allowed in my...country.'

She looked amused. 'That's funny. My friend, the one who introduced me to this book, loved it every since he was boy and would often sneak out of school to watch the sunset and read it.'

The Doctor blinked. 'Ah, yes well. Sounds like a lovely chap.'

She sighed. 'Yes he was,' she said, dreamily.

The Doctor cocked an eyebrow. 'Was?'

She looked downwards and blew unto her tea. She gulped a few mouthfuls down. 'He sort of died.'

The Doctor nodded. Was that what she thought? He died? He regenerated, he didn't die! Sure, he didn't look the same but had all of his former memories. He murmured a sorry. He sat back in his chair and held the cup to his mouth. He watched over his cup as Martha turned her attention back to the book. He watched as her eyes would often widen when she read something shocking or how she would bite her lip or sometimes a tiny gasp would escape her lip now and then. He loved how she would furrow her eyebrows when she read something she didn't like.

He was immersed in her. He took this time to roam over her features; her soft lips, shapely eyebrows, dark brown irises and almond-shaped eyes and her cute little nose and he wondered what on Earth was wrong with him? How could he not have seen she was so beautiful? Oh, _right. Rose Tyler. _He closed his eyes for a bit and tried hard, really tried to remember her. The only thing that came to mind was she was blonde and cheeky_. _He remembered he enjoyed the fact he had managed to wow her. All his companions for that matter, well, Donna thought he had hijacked her so she was mainly angry; Jack knew what to expect, Amy had though had been in awe, her mind wanted proof and Rory, one of the many reasons he loved Rory, he had simply excepted it but Martha, _Martha _stared at it, she was in awe and she then moved on. She didn't constantly hound him about how or why, she asked him and he told her and she moved on. Seemed less interested in it afterwards.

Rose didn't cause him as much heart break as he had expected. He remembered telling her that he loved her and was cut off. He remembered grieving for a few minutes before turning around and seeing Donna. And then all his emotions were thrown out the window. He remembered seeing Rose for the first time again. And he was overcome with emotion. He almost laughed at his former self. Seriously? He didn't feel that way about her, he didn't even think about her that often and lo and behold she appeared and all the feelings appeared to him again.

He could hardly see what the fuss was about. To his 10th regeneration she was the shining world, she was the most beautiful thing in the Universe. To him she was plain. She wasn't _Martha Jones. _She didn't have that glorious light brown skin or that soft dark hair. She didn't have that brain and though Rose cared for people, she didn't know what to do; didn't know how to help them. She wasn't as smart as Martha and her beauty could hold a candle light to Martha's. The Doctor shook himself, it was wrong to compare companions he kept telling himself.

The tall blonde waitress caught his eye and waved. He fought the urge to scream; what was it with blondes and him? Out of the corner of his eye he saw Martha peaking out of her book, her eye on the waitress in distain. He chuckled out loud and she turned to him, the distain melting away to something else he couldn't quite place.

'Problem with the waitress?' he asked, one eyebrow raised. She blushed; how could someone look so shy and cute and so damn sexy at the same time? _Bad thoughts, bad, bad Doctor, _a voice scowled him in his head.

'Um...no,' she stuttered. 'I, um, well I just thought it was rude of her to...disturb people when they were drinking their tea?' She was quite unsure of herself and though he loved to see her like this he supposed he would help her out.

'I completely agree,' he said, nodding. He looked behind Martha, the rain had eased up and the sun was shining. 'I say we ditch this place and go out to a real bar.'

Martha placed her book back into her bag. She turned to him. 'Are you asking me out on a date?' she asked him, ludicrously. 'After we just met? Are you pulling my leg?'

The Doctor chuckled. 'No, besides it's not like I'm an alien and will whisk you away and start probing you.' His eyebrows waggled. _Bad Doctor, bad, bad, bad Doctor, _the Doctor scowled himself. The image of a newspaper coming down to hit him on his head almost caused him to burst out laughing.

Martha laughed. 'Right, mate. I'm going pretend I didn't hear that horrible excuse for a pick-up line. However I think I do want to get out of here.'

He could see the blonde waitress giving Martha a horrid look. He watched Martha shrink back and he could help but have his temper flare. He marched up to the waitress and shoved some Earth money in her hand and gave her back her napkin. 'You are the most disgusting, deprived of elegance and taste, harlot I have ever seen in my entire life.'

And with that he turned on his heel and walked off. He hooked his arms with Martha who was already at the door and walked out. Martha shook beside him and for a few seconds he thought she was crying until she burst out laughing.

'Oh my, Daniel, that was brilliant!' she cried out.

'Well she shouldn't have been looking at you like that. You are a prize not a runner up,' he answered.

'Tell that to the Doctor,' she snorted quietly. She shook her head and turned to him smiling. 'I doubt that would be the last time I go back in there. She was the owner of the shop!'

The Doctor smirked. He tilted his head. 'Now, where shall we go?' he asked her.

Martha cocked her head to the side. 'How about to the park, it's a few minutes' walk from here.'

He held his hand to the sky and shouted. 'Geronimo!'

Martha chuckled. 'Geronimo?'

He shook his head. Martha never did understand catchphrases. He thought about his former self. What was his catchphrase? Ah, yes, _allons y_ and _molto benè. _He walking with Martha his mind on Rory and Amy when suddenly she came to a halt, her eyes glued to his TARDIS. She gulped audibly and unhooked her arm from his.

'I'm sorry Daniel but I can't stay here. I've got to go.'

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. Was she running away from him? She couldn't honestly be thinking of running away, could she? He grabbed her arm before she could turn and run away. He pulled her flush against his body and held her there.

'Why?'

'I'm sorry,' she whispered back to him. 'But one, to answer your question, a friend of mine is here and I am in no mood to see him and two, if you don't let go of me I will be forced to use violence. And I don't like using violence; I'm a doctor after all.'

'Please don't go. I've just found the most amazing girl in the entire world. And I don't want to lose her. I won't lose her,' he told her, tears clouding his vision. 'I was fool once but never again, never ever again.' He dipped his head and brought his lips to hers. Martha melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him, massaging his scalp. She sighed into the kiss and plunge her tongue into his mouth.

The Doctor was in heaven. He could hear and thousand violins playing...scratch that, the entire _orchestra. _He could feel the rain droplets falling once more and soaking him to the bone but he couldn't care less. He pulled Martha closer to him but she pushed him away. She took a deep breath and gazed up at him; she raised her hand and slapped him. And then she pulled him into a hug.

'Do you always slap the people you kiss? Because if you do I don't think I'm going to kiss you again, ever.'

Martha laughed. She drew back and cocked her head to the side. 'So this is you.'

'Pardon? Oh, my, my kiss must have rendered your brain useless.'

Martha chuckled. 'Haven't had your ego deflated yet, huh, Doctor?'

The Doctor stared at her, mouth agape.

'I like this you. More jokey, free, laid back instead of the old grumpy doctor I was stuck with,' she said. 'Still lanky though, aren't you?'

The Doctor looked offended. 'Hey, I am the perfectly normal height, thank you very much.'

He was about to kiss her. She grabbed him and snogged him senseless. He picked her up bridal and headed to the TARDIS. He handed Martha the keys with his teeth and she unlocked the door. She kicked the door open and the Doctor dragged her into it.

'Doctor,' she said. 'I thinking I should warn my family about going off with you.'

He mumbled something unintelligent shredding her top. 'I should warn you about Rory and Amy. They are on their honeymoon; we pick them up in a week.'

Martha stripped off her trousers. 'Better make that two weeks,' the Doctor growled. 'They'll manage.'

The Doctor's world began to get smaller and smaller as he watched this _man _that claimed to be his next regeneration and Martha share a passionate kiss. No, no, this was all wrong; _Rose _should be there not _her. _And he will _not _look like that. Never ever was he going to wear _bow ties!_ Suddenly the Doctor eyes flew open to see he was sitting in the pilot's seat, feet propped up onto the console and head lolling backwards. He shifted and fell onto his bottom.

Martha's head popped out of the doorway to the inner TARDIS. She looked worried. 'You alright, Doctor?'

The Doctor nodded. He watched Martha walk into the console room with a hot cup of tea. She smiled and handed it to him. 'Cup of tea can fix anything,' she chuckled. 'Though as a doctor, I'm meant to disagree with that!'

He watched as Martha turned to walk out of the console room. There was no way he could love anyone more than he loved Rose. Martha was friend, nothing more. And he seriously doubted Martha would end up with him; she was a _friend, _damnnit. He paused and thought back to the beginning of his dream, Amy and Rory, a married couple? The day he brought married couples into the TARDIS, well that will be a day! And his generation, a bow tie? And 'Geronimo'? No way. Honestly, he would have to stop eating bananas before he took a nap.

He paused in his thoughts as he watched Martha walking out of the main room. He took in her features and her curves and round bum. Perhaps, just perhaps, that strange, man with bow tie and tweed knew what he was talking about. He shook his head. _Damn bananas, _he thought.

He looked at the console and on the screen came a transmission. On the screen was the man wearing the bow tie had his arm wrapped tightly around Martha. Martha was laughing and kissing him. She was screaming yes. In the background a redheaded girl was screaming along with Martha's annoying screams. The redhead turned to a blonde man that was standing to the side, clapping at the man and Martha, and kissed him. Martha and the man soon followed, snogging each other.

'I love you, wife,' he heard the man whisper.

'I love you...' Martha giggled. 'Husband.'

The 10th Doctor felt his jaw drop open. The man turned to the camera and he heard him ask the TARDIS if the video was transmitting, he looked up and right into the Doctor's eyes.

'Welcome to your future, old boy!' the man said, waving his arms about. He heard the redhead giggle. The man turned to the redhead and frowned. 'Amy! You ruined the atmosphere!'

The Doctor watched as the scene fade and he blinked at the screen before bringing his hands up to massage his temples. God, he needed a pain-killer. _Damn, idiot, bananas, _he grimaced. _Giving me nightmares!_

* * *

_**Well, there ya go. This thought came to me when I was watching 'The Pandorica Opens'. Yes I know it had no relation but that's me! **_

_**Review please, even if it is to tell me I'm a mad person...lol...caz I AM! =D**_


	2. Notice

_**Dear Magnificent Readers, **_

_**I'm terribly sorry to inform you that I will not be doing a sequel for Hello, Martha Jones. After reading a recent review I believe it best not to ruin a good oneshot. I'm so sorry to those who I told I was going to do the sequel. It's like Beetlejuice. Anyone ever seen that film? It's fantastic! A Tim Burton true genius! **_

_**They were set and ready to do a sequel to it...Beetlejuice in Hawaii but Tim Burton lost interest. Who could blame him? Beetlejuice was and still is amazing; a cheesy sqeuel would have ruined the magic and brilliance of the film. I can't speak for this oneshot but from the brilliant reviews you guys have been given me, I can say it seems to be a hit. I don't want to ruin it by making a cheesy sequel and trust me...the sequel is cheesy. I have, after all, written it! **_

_**I hope you all can forgive me,**_

_**Ria,**_

_**a.k.a Fire.**_


End file.
